hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaiapouf/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Shaiapouf character.gif|Shaiapouf head shot Shaiapouf_2011_appearence.jpg|Shaiapouf's 2011 anime design Shaiapouf_anime.png|Shaiapouf's introduction Hunter-X-Hunter---91---Large-152.jpg|With opened wings Pouf plays the violin.png|Pouf plays the violin 91 - the Royal Guards.png|The King's Royal Guards Pouf watches the King kill.png|Pouf watches as Meruem kills humans (4) Hormiguas Quimeras.jpg|Shaiapouf, Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou Shaiapouf.jpeg|Shaiapouf in East Gorteau Meruem arrives at Kakin.png|Shaiapouf accompanies the King in East Gorteau 99 - Pitou and Pouf.png|Neferpitou wondering about Shaiapouf's behavior 99 - Shaiapouf with violin.png|Shaiapouf finishes playing his violin 102 - Shaiapouf praises the King.png|Shaiapouf praises the King 102 - Shaiapouf's counsel.png|Shaiapouf informs the King about a new game 103 - Shaiapouf's worry.png|Shaiapouf worries about the King's loss 104 - Komugi and Shaiapouf.png|Shaiapouf takes notice of Komugi's hesitation 105 - Shaiapouf slapped.png|Shaiapouf is slapped by Meruem 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Royal Guards and Meruem against the Hunters Association 105 - Chimera Ants and humans.png|The current inhabitants of the Republic of East Gorteau palace 108 - Shaiapouf crying.png|Shaiapouf crying 108 - Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Shaiapouf is relieved that Menthuthuyoupi thinks like him Shaiapouf's strength.gif|Shaiapouf's strength 109 - Shaiapouf portrait.png|A portrait of Shaiapouf 113 - Shaiapouf dances.png|Shaiapouf dances over his failure as a Royal Guard 113 - Shaiapouf confronted by Morel.png|Confronted by Morel Shiapouf during his thoughts.png|Shaiapouf during his state of thoughts SpiritualMessage.png|Shaiapouf's Spiritual Message Shaiapouf - 114.png|Shaiapouf introducing himself to Morel 114 - Shaiapouf's assessment.png|Shaiapouf assesses Morel's emotions 114 - Shaiapouf cocoon.png|Shaiapouf in his cocoon Morel & shaiapouf.jpg|Morel and Shaiapouf 120 - Shaiapouf Beezlebub.png|Shaiapouf's Beelzebub 120 - Shaiapouf takes Morel's pipe.png|Taking Morel's pipe 120 - Bee-sized Shaiapouf.png|A bee-sized Shaiapouf 120 - Shaiapouf main body.png|Shaiapouf's Beelzebub main body 120 - Shaiapouf.png|Shaiapouf finds Neferpitou healing Komugi Shaiapouf analysing the situation.png|Shaiapouf analyzing the situation Shaiapouf's smile.png|Shaiapouf's smile 122 - Youpi with wings.png|Shaiapouf watches Menthuthuyoupi transform 122 - Youpi and Pouf.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf in search for the King Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf while flying.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf while flying Shaiapouf - 124.png|Shaiapouf - 124 125 - Pouf and Gon.png|Shaiapouf's attempt for an advantage 125 - Pouf and Youpi.png|Shaiapouf worrying about Youpi in sparing Knuckle's life 125 - Shaiapouf Beelzebub.png|Bursting into small clones to escape 127 - Shaiapouf being weird.png|Shaiapouf's true nature as a Chimera Ant 127 - Youpi and Pouf at the explosion.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf at the explosion sight Shaiapouf - 127.png|Shaiapouf - 127 Shaiapouf shocked.png|Shaiapouf shocked 127 - The King.png|Menthuthuyoupi holds a burned Meruem 128 - Pouf and Youpi healing Meruem.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi healing the King 128 - Unparalled Joy.png|Unparalleled Joy 128 - Meruem threatens Pouf.png|Meruem threatening Shaiapouf 129 - Shaiapouf attacks.png|Shaiapouf's plan to kill Komugi 129 - shaiapouf's reaction.png|Shaiapouf's reaction to Killua's incredible speed Shaiapouf confronts Killua.png|Shaiapouf confronts Killua Shaiapouf's evil face.png|Shaiapouf's scary face Killua VS Shaiapouf.png|Shaiapouf VS Killua 129 - Damaged Shaiapouf.png|Killua tearing the clone's eye 130 - Shaiapouf as Komugi.png|Shaiapouf disguised as Komugi Meruem brings Knuckle and Meleoron for interrogation.png|Shaiapouf with Meruem and the others Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi shocked.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi shocked Shaiapouf - 132.png|Shaiapouf - 132 133 - Shaiapouf scales.png|Shaiapouf scattering his scales 133 - Shaiapouf finds Youpi.png|Shaiapouf's reaction to Menthuthuyoupi's death Shaiapouf - 133.png|Shaiapouf - 133 133 - Shaiapouf with blood.png|Shaiapouf coughs out blood Pouf-3 ep 134.png|Shaiapouf's imagination Pouf-2 ep 134.png|Shaiapouf's determination Shaiapouf's reaction - 134.png|Shaiapouf's reaction Ep 134.png|Welfin watches as Shaiapouf cries and Meruem walks away Shaiapouf's death.png|Shaiapouf's death Shaiapouf and Neferpitou.png|Shaiapouf and Neferpitou |-|Manga= Chap 202 - Shaiapouf's introduction close-up.png|Shaiapouf Chap 202 - Shaiapouf's introduction.png|Shaiapouf's full body appearance Meruem_guard.png|The King with his Guards Spiritual_Message.png|Pouf's Spiritual Message Shaipouf_Beelzebub.JPG|Beelzebub Pufu_Mimic.jpg||Body Reconstruction Pouf defeats Morel.png|Pouf versus Morel Pouf's clone faces off Killua.png|Pouf's clone versus Killua Pouf Dies.png|Shaiapouf's death |-|Chapter Covers= 256 2 Part 2.png 258 1 Part 2.png 260 1 Part 4.png 273 We Meet Again.png 284 Fifteen Minutes.png 286 Core.jpg 287 Present State.jpg 288 Accolade.jpg 291 Soliloquy.jpg 299 Regeneration.jpg 303 Pain.jpg 304 Magic.jpg 308 Flash.jpg 309 Match.jpg Chapter 311.png Chapter 312.png Chapter 313.png |-|Openings and Endings= Royal guards in Departure! -second version-.png|Shaiapouf in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Shaiapouf in fifth ending theme |-|Other Media= Chimera ant arc poster.png|Shaiapouf on the Chimera Ant arc poster Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Shaiapouf on a promotional V-Jump Picture Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_Allstars.png|Shaiapouf on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode 116 OP.png Episode 133 OP.png Pouf_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Pouf_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png 00001453.png 00001453_1_.png Shaiapouf card 1.jpg Shaiapouf card 2.jpg Shaiapouf Card 7.jpg Shaiapouf card 9.jpg Shaiapouf card 10.jpg Shaiapouf card 11.jpg Shaiapouf card 12.jpg Shaiapouf card 13.jpg Shaiapouf card 14.jpg Shaiapouf card 15.jpg 67 xShaiapouf11.jpg 68 xShaiapouf12.jpg 80 xShiaipouf09.jpg 81 xShaiapouf10.jpg 87 xShaiapouf13.jpg 88 xShaiapouf14.jpg 87 xShaiapouf14.jpg 89 xShaiapouf15.jpg 00001540.png 00001540_1_.png a12011538_19_.png a12011538_20_.png HxH Card 4 (6).jpg HxH Card 4 (5).jpg Shaiapouf card 3.jpg Shaiapouf card 4.jpg Shaiapouf card 5.jpg Shaiapouf Card 6.jpg Shaiapouf Card 8.jpg Shaiapouf card 16.jpg Shaiapouf card 17.jpg Shaiapouf card 18.jpg 21 xShaiapouf18.jpg 53 xShaiapouf24.jpg 54 xShaiapouf25.jpg 22 aShaiapouf.jpg 00001415.png 12011538cg_14_converted.png 00001415_1_.png Chimera Ant- (33).jpg c12011538_2_.png c12011538_3_.png 00001033.png 00001033_1_.png Pouf,_Youpi_and_Meruem_Kira_Card.jpg 00001558.png 00001558_1_.png The Royal Guards - Kira.jpg 00001628.jpg HxH BC Cards--2 (1).png Pouf1701.png pouf card 01.png Pouf_card_01+.jpg Pouf Card 121.png Pouf Card 122.png Pouf Card124.jpg Card121 (2).png Pouf Card 120.png Pouf_Card_121(plus).jpg Pouf Card 121.jpg Pouf_Card_120_Kira.png Pouf_Card_120_Kira_(2).jpg Shaiapouf_Card_121.jpg Shaiapouf_Card_121+_.jpg Shaiapouf Card 121+.jpg Shaiapouf Card 121 Kira.jpg Shaiapouf_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Card.png Shaiapouf - Summer Festival 2016 ver Card+.png Shaiapouf_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Kira_Card.png Shaiapouf_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Card.png Shaiapouf - Hallwoeen 2016 ver Card+.png Pouf 01.jpg Shaiapouf LR + card.png Shaiapouf LR Kira Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png 12011538(25).png 12011538(129).png 12011538(143).png 12011538_25_.png Pouf_chibi.png 12011538jj(8).png 12011538mm(1).png S_M_M.png S_P_M.png HxH BC (14).png HxH_Card__ (1).png Chibi_ (3).png Shaiapouf_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Chibi.png Pouf_chibi_02.png Shaiapouf_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Chibi.png